


dreams (waking)

by Anonymous



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: F/F, Masturbation, My First Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Star Wars: Attack of the Clones, Smut, Wet Dream, sabé and anakin are mentioned but neither are here, so i'm sorry if it's not great but i did my best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:14:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27017908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Padmé wakes after a particularly exciting dream, and decides to continue that line of thought. This time, with actions.
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Sabé
Kudos: 15
Collections: Anonymous





	dreams (waking)

**Author's Note:**

> it's my first smut :) because of that, and because i'm mainly a fluff writer, i decided to make this anonymous, at least for the time being. maybe i'll claim it back later, who knows. anyway, just to clarify, anakin and padmé are married, but she sleeps with sabé occasionally, which anakin knows about and is okay with. is that in character? not particularly. but i liked the idea, so here it is.

Padmé woke up slowly, her dream still playing crystal-clear in her mind.

She hadn’t had a dream like _that_ in a while. Since being married to Anakin, and Sabé’s frequent visits in the night- which she was doing with Anakin’s knowledge and consent, she’d never cheat on him- her sex life was fairly active. Her dreams, therefore, were often unremarkable, unless she was having a nightmare.

Or, as the case was tonight, a wet dream.

In her dream, she’d been with Anakin _and_ Sabé, at the same time. That would likely never happen in her waking life, but the fantasy of it was nice. Where they’d left off, she had been riding Anakin, and Sabé was behind her, fondling her breasts, kissing the back of her neck-

Her core tightened.

Well, it looked like she wouldn’t be getting back to sleep soon. She shifted her position in her bed, lying on her back, and drifted her hand towards her waist. Not wanting to rush into it, she just stroked her waist, getting closer and closer to her hips, as she tried to decide what she’d like to think of as she mastrubated.

Maybe a time with Anakin- no, that would just make her miss him more, since it had been months since he was on Coruscant. The memory wouldn’t be as clear, anyway. However, she could definitely think of a time with Sabé, since she’d been there just the last week. It had been one of the best times they’d had in a while.

Just remembering it, something in Padmé clenched.

That time it was, then.

She quickly got up and walked over to her bathroom, washing her hands quickly but thoroughly, so that they’d be clean once she really started to go at it. Then, she removed her sleep pants, but kept her underwear on. She didn’t feel like having to change her sheets, once she reached orgasm, but she could easily change her underwear afterwards.

She laid back down on her bed, parting her legs and putting her hand on her cunt, though not under her underwear. She stroked up and down the line of her cunt as she remembered her time with Sabé.

It had started with kissing- passionate, hand-wandering kissing. Before they’d even removed any clothes, her hands had been through Sabé’s hair, down her back, over her breasts. She focused on Sabé’s breasts, as she knew she liked. When she squeezed particularly hard, Sabé had moaned into their kiss. Sabé’s hands had been mostly the same, staying in her hair the longest, pulling slightly to make Padmé moan as well.

Remembering it, Padmé took her other hand up to her hair and pulled, which made her moan very similarly to her time before. She then took that hand to one of her breasts, and squeezed her nipple. She continued to do so as she stroked the line of her cunt, switching to the other breast when her nipple started hurting.

She wished Sabé was there with her. If she was, she would have taken her mouth to Sabé’s perfect breasts, and would be able to hear her moans of pleasure.

For now, she’d have to rely on her memory.

Padmé remembered when their clothes _finally_ came off- first, both of their shirts, and Padmé’s bra, since Sabé had already not been wearing one. Then, off came Sabé’s pants, with her underwear at the same time, leaving Sabé nude in Padmé’s bedroom.

That had left them both distracted, with Padmé barely remembering to take off her own pants, and leaving her underwear on as they fell onto Padmé’s bed, kissing and hands wandering all over each other.

She had laid down, and Sabé had knelt over her head, lowering her cunt down onto Padmé’s face. Padmé had started by licking the line of the cunt, making Sabé shiver above her. Then, she’d focused on her clit, licking and sucking and putting her hands on Sabé’s hips to keep her stable as she ate her out.

In the present, not being able to take it anymore, Padmé moved her hand under her underwear, directly on her cunt. She started by stroking that same line, making herself moan as she felt how wet she was. Then, she put her hand directly on her clit, and started stroking it up and down.

Extremely aroused, she thought about the time with Sabé again.

Before long, Sabé had orgasmed, and Padmé licked it up, enjoying her taste. Once done, Sabé had maneuvered herself off of Padmé, and moved down her body, loving every inch of her. She took Padmé’s underwear off as she passed it, throwing it into Padmé’s laundry basket, since it was practically ruined with how wet she was.

While they often preferred to move their cunts against each other, Sabé was still recovering from her orgasm, so she’d taken a finger and moved it inside Padmé’s cunt, starting to finger her. Padmé rocked into it, even more when Sabé eventually added another finger. When she had used her other hand to stroke Padmé’s clit, before long, she orgasmed.

Still going through the aftershocks, she’d moved closer to Sabé, enjoying the sound her cunt made as Sabé’s fingers exited it. They’d continued to kiss for a while, getting themselves ready for another round.

Padmé was caught up in this memory as she started rocking into her own hand, gasping as she grew closer and closer to her orgasm. She sped up her hand, stroking her clit faster and faster, and her mouth opened in a silent moan as she orgasmed.

When she was done, she collapsed onto her bed, smiling. She’d pee, wash her hands again, change her underwear, she’d do all that soon.

For now, however, she laid in her bed, extremely satisfied.


End file.
